


Agent Surprise

by jkkitty



Series: Tuesday PicFic Challenges [18]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon searches for his partner written for the PICFIC Tuesday on LJ Section 7 4/30</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Surprise

With the rest of his team finishing the cleanup of the Thrush agents still alive, Napoleon entered the cell where his partner was being held. 

‘Illya?” he called out.

A muffled sound came from the corner.  Looking in that direction, all Napoleon could see was a pile of duct tape wrapped around what looked like a—well he wasn’t sure what it looked like, but it was moving.

He crept towards it, keeping his gun drawn until finally he could see a crop of golden hair

Illya?” He said again as he knelt down by what he assumed was his partner.

Muffled sounds came from beneath the tape, though Napoleon could only see his partner’s eyes.

“Are you hurt?” He asked, trying to decide where to start the unwrapping process.  A slight shake of the head assured him that Illya wasn’t hurt too badly.

Leaning back to assess the situation, Napoleon began to smile, then as Illya’s eyes became more threatening he started to laugh.  Oh his partner would get even with him later on but at this moment Napoleon couldn’t help but savor the moment.

He removed the tape from Kuryakin’s mouth and Illya’s first words were, “This is not funny!”

“I take it you were irritating your captors again.  What did you say to them this time?”

The Russian had a habit of baiting the people who took him prisoner.  Although trying to stop his laughter, he couldn’t which just increase the threat in his partner’s eyes.

 “I told them their cells were cold. Now, just get the tape off me so I can stand,” Illya said through clenched teeth.

“You have no clothes on under the tape, so it’s going to hurt.  And with the layers they put on, it’s going to take a while.  Maybe we should wait to we get you to the van,” Napoleon suggested once he was able to recover from his laughter.

Enunciating every word slowly and threateningly, Illya said, “I am not going out there like this.”

Another agent yelled into the door, “Move it Napoleon, their reinforcements are arriving.”

“No time to deal with this now,” he told Illya.  Picking him up, he threw him over his shoulder and headed toward the door.

“Napoleon put me down and get this tape off me!  I refuse to be seen like this.”

“Sorry partner, but we need to get out now.”  Napoleon said trying not to snicker.

“You will pay for this.  You will not know when or where, but I will get even,” Illya promised.

Napoleon knew he would be in for a long sulk from his partner, but nothing could stop enjoying this as he carried his partner past the other agents towards the van.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
